The Day We Met
by KAORUhitachiin9875
Summary: Tamaki hasn't seen Haruhi in six years after parting for college. What happens when the two meet again. What's changed? Have feeling arose? What will the two do? Do old members return?
1. Could it be

It was a nice day for Haruhi as she had just gotten off work at her law firm. Yes her law firm. Haruhi had worked as one of the best lawyers in Japan. When the owner of the Okra law firms fell ill he had left it too her. Now the Fujioka Law Offices was the best know in all of Japan. She had become rich, which she found extremely ironic considering her past views on such people.

As this thought crossed her mind again. " I wonder how they're all doing", she wondered. Being this busy nowadays left her to only guessing what her old friends were doing.

She walked out the door of the huge office building to feel a breeze. To keep her hair out of her eyes she put it in a high ponytail. She had grown it out to her waist but to say she looked like her middle school self was nothing. She had grown to almost have a surprisingly curvy figure. Not to big but still enough to get the boys drooling over her.

She never enjoyed it much and since graduated even university she hadn't been in many relationships. All ending in horrible destruction of her heart. Still having her car in the shop she walked to a nearby bus stop. "So rich, but there's no way I need a personal driver with car I don't have to worry about, just so I can get to work." She mumbled to herself.

She got on the bus still thinking about work and the old days when she sat down. "I should make something delicious to celebrate a good day for dinner." "Excuse me mam." She jumped suddenly noticing a person next to her. "Who are you speaking to miss." There was a familiar sound in this man's voice. "Tamaki?" "Do I know you?" He asked questioningly. "Yeah, it's me Haruhi." "HARUHI!" He said scaring everyone on the bus. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. How are you." Suddenly surprised by his calm attitude she answered slowly, "goooood I guess, and you." "Good as well except my driver was late so I didn't mind taking the bus. Of course I don't find it surprising for you too, I missed my little commoner." "Ummm Tama-" she was suddenly cut off when the bus driver called out.

"Fujioka residence."

"That's me." Haruhi said knowingly.

Tamaki looked out the window ready to see her little apartment but was put into complete shock.

"This is you house!"

"Yeeeaaah." She said expecting in him to faint

"But-but-but, it's so biiiggg."

"Yeah so."

Are you married."

"No..."

Tamaki was once again in shock.

"Then who are you stayi-"

He was cut off by an enraged Haruhi.

"IT'S MY HOUSE AND I LIVE HERE ALONE OK!"

"Sorry I was just wondering." Tamaki said sadly but not overly exaggerating it.

Haruhi was surprised by his sudden maturity.

"Hey is anyone getting off here." The bus driver said.

"Can I come...please."

"Sure just don't cause trouble ok."

They walked slowly up to the door of an extravagant and huge mansion.

'Wait. I know this area.' Tamaki thought to himself.

"Aha!" He suddenly said aloud. As he walked through the French doors of Haruhi's home

Haruhi jumped in fear not knowing what just happened.

"Oh Haru the most amazing thing has happened. We're neighbors!"

"WHAT!"

"I knew we had recently had someone move in next door, and we're acres of land apart so that's why I've never seen them...err...you I guess"

"Well Tamaki I'm surprised I didn't know sooner guess I didn't look into the area that much..."

Tamaki suddenly felt his heart jump when she said his name there was usually a senpai in front of it or just he had almost never imagined seeing her again Tamaki had fallen quite hard for her but hadn't realized this until she was long gone at university in America. He wanted to tell her this but didn't want to be an inconvenience to her knowing that she'd like to study hard to be a lawyer. He also knew if he annoyed her by going she'd reject him for sure. So seeing her here put new light back into his once shattered heart."I guess now that we're adults it's not such an inconvenience and since she's apparently of same social standing now. Wait." He thought to himself.

"Umm Haru." He said

She liked hearing him call her that. She may have too fallen for this blonde idiot. She smiled to herself while going to get tea for the two.

"Yeah what."

"No offense or anything but how did you come to such luxury."

"I need an explanation. What I can't just suddenly be rich?" She said handing him a beautiful tea cup. He immediately dietly deleted the scenes of drinking from bowls in a shack from his head.

"I just wondered is all, plus Haruhi I don't think that's how it works."

"That's kinda the way it worked for you just different circumstances than me." Tamaki looked hurt at that comment but brushed it off considering all the years he'd just call her a lowly commoner.

"So that narrows it down at least."

"Too what?"

...

...

...

"I'm waiting." She said taking the now empty cups and handing them to a maid standing nearby. They weren't there as much because Haruhi of course didn't want to inconvenience them but as seeing that's what they were getting paid for she kept at least a few maids, a cook for days she felt too tired too cook, and others who just clean and she doesn't see a lot.

"Alright I don't know but seriously I want to know."

"Fine, I own a law firm."

"Oh, how did you manage that."

"I'm the best, at least that's what he told me and once he passed he had no children and trusted me more than anyone to carry his legacy. Do you know Okra Law Firm."

"Oh yeah they took care of all the legal stuff when my grandmother passed."

"I'm sorry for your loss Tamaki, but it's now Fujioka law firm."

"Wow that was rated the number one legal firm of Japan of course it's been awhile since I've needed legal help so I guess I didn't know."

"It's alright it's only been that way for a few months she said jokingly patting his head."

"Haruhi I have missed you." quietly excusing himself, he walked out the door.

'What was that' she wondered not quite hearing him. "Bye Tamaki." She yelled but he was already long gone.

"Well I hope he comes by, he may still be a little immature, but I did miss him. Wow this really was a good day. Let's make lasagna."


	2. Trouble Sleeping

Tamaki entered his mansion with more excitement than he's had in awhile. His Haruhi was back and she live in walking distance. Though he didn't consider himself as her father anymore he felt a protectiveness for the girl.

It was getting late and Tamaki prepared for bed as he did every night, but tonight he was so happy that as soon as he layer down he couldn't sleep.

So to help him drift to sleep he flipped on the news on his huge flatscreen t.v.. The stories of worldwide news as well as local news didn't catch his attention very much. As soon as his eyelids grew heavy, something immediately caused him to jump right out of bed. He walked closer to the t.v. to make sure what he heard was correct. "And a large chance of thunderstorms in your area tonight. Stay indoors as there is a large wind advisory as well."

While the wind was no concern to him, the part that grasped his attention he couldn't stop hearing it repeating in his head. 'Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder.' Shaking his head as if to get rid of the thought, he slipped into some normal clothes and grabbed his umbrella. Not wanting to cause any commotion with the staff, he slipped out unseen.

By the time he got outside it was pouring but no sign of thunder yet. It wasn't till he was three fourths a way there that he realized it would've been smart to request a driver. The wind had blown rain under his umbrella, and completely soaked his pants and bottom of his jacket but hadn't reached through to his shirt.

He reached the door and believing he was just being concerned, he let himself in. A staff member who was sweeping a hallway, happily told him were her room was. Not even concerned with who he was or what he wanted, which Tamaki noted to tell Haruhi about later, but right now a not very smart maid was none of his concern.

As he was met with the door of her room it still had only been raining, but when he reached for the doorknob he heard a cracking sound of lightning followed by a boom of thunder sent immediate chills down his spine. He burst through the door met with the tears filled eyes of a small shivering figure half covered with a blanket. She was wearing a cute nightgown that when having her knees to her chest rose slightly and was more revealing, but Tamaki only observed for a moment. When the thunder struck again this time followed by lightning that came through the huge window on the other side of her bed. Making the tears drop onto the blanket grabbing his attention to the situation at hand.

He walked over to her bed, bangs covering his eyes, as he sat down next to the trembling brunette. Trying to seem braver than she obviously wasn't in this situation she began to say, "Why are you stalking me...", her voice shaking so much. He noticed her trying to lighten the mood but felt so horrible for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. He laughed then said, "Actually I was watching the news and noticed a weather announcement that concerned me." "Oh..." She said barely audible as the thunder shook the very ground.

She cried more as it felt like bombs going off around her. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her. She gasped surprised at this, but immediately melted into his touch. He leaned back so he was laying back on the bed her falling on his chest. He smiled feeling her breathing began to slow and she stopped trembling.

Haruhi felt safe wrapped in his arms. He cared for her and she knew it. She felt her eyes begin to close and the thunder drown into the background. The only sound was his heartbeat, making her feel even more safe as he began to hum. She knew he was trying to distract her from the storm, and it was working.

Tamaki suddenly felt the small girl go limp in his arms. Knowing she had fallen asleep he kept humming to keep her dreams happy. He felt his eyes close, but he began to realize what had actually happened. His dream girl, a girl who had owned his heart, was sleeping on his chest. He blushed a bright crimson just thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his middle, and face digging itself into his chest. Feeling her warm breath, if possible, he blushed even brighter.

Finally easing himself into this foreign touch, he drifted off to sleep. For the first time that night.

He had no trouble falling asleep.


	3. Admitting defeat

Tamaki woke up around 9:00, looking at the clock next to the bed. He turned his head back to look at the ceiling.

Haruhi was gone and there was a note sitting on the desk next to the clock. He read it groggily to himself.

'Dear Tamaki,

I had to leave for work, but I really appreciate what you did. I thought that to say thanks I could take you out for dinner tonight. If you want, if you don't have time or something that's alright. So yeah, if you need anything here's my number.

He smiled reading the note. "Awwww, she's being coy, how cute. Of course I'd have a meal with her!" He jumped up and walked back to his mansion.

It was an hour later at Haruhi's law firm when she got a call. "Hello Fujioka Law Firm how can I be of service." She said sounding very cheery. Tamaki tried to sound...well not like Tamaki. He was failing. "Hello, is there a woman there, brunette hair, big brown eyes, and a smile brighter than the sun."

Haruhi knowing automatically who it was smiled and answered sarcastically. "I'm sorry sir, you need to be more specific. We have a lot of employees, to identify one with just those characteristics is quite difficult."

Tamaki laughed knowing what she was doing. "Well, let me see. She's got cheeks that turn a cute pink when she looks at some ootoro. Skin so soft you could mistake it for a cloud, and is the perfect size of small, fragile, but strong and independent." He blushed stumbling on a few of his words. Tamaki had never had trouble before saying such words to a lady, but then again, Haruhi was different. She gave the words meaning in his heart.

Haruhi, glad no one was in the room blushed a bright red. "We-e-lll we have one match but she is extremely busy so can I take a message?"

"Yes tell her to be ready by eight and to not worry about reservations or anything I've got it taken care of."

"I've been told that she thanking you, not the other way around." Haruhi said still talking like a receptionist.

"Yes, but a lady deserves to be swept off her feet. I am an expert in that category, so I must uphold my title. You should also tell her that, there's nothing to thank me for, it was a simple gesture of kindness for her." She could practically feel the sparkles coming through the phone.

"Ok Tamaki I'll see you tonight then and thank you once again, oh and your British accent sucks." Finally dropping the act.

"HARUHI! You know how I don't like you using those dirty boy words!" Realizing his outrageous behavior, he calmed down. "Bbbuuutttt I can't wait."

Haruhi smiled brightly, "me too."

Later that night Haruhi was getting ready. She decided to wear an evening gown, strapless with jewels lining the top. A peach coral color. Hugging her figure till her hips then flaring out slightly. She tied her hair up into a beautiful bun with a few loose pieces by her face, which she curled for affect. She had chosen small diamond earings and a matching diamond heart necklace. She picked a pair of nude colored wedges with diamond encrusted straps and around her toes.

Tamaki in his mansion was more anxious than ever. He was mumbling words of encouragement to himself when his phone went off.

Haru- wait Kyoya? Why are you calling, not that I don't love hearing from you, but it's been awhile I guess."

"Tamaki I have some news I think you need to know..."

Tamaki left his mansion a little more grimace than before. He peaked back to happiness when he realized he was right in front of her house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a maid. She was immediately ushered away by Haruhi.

Tamaki couldn't believe it, there in front of him was the most amazing woman he could've imagined. He could've swore she sparkled brighter than him for a second.

She walked towards him. In heels still only the height up to his chin.

He grabbed her chin in his index finger and thumb. "You are stunning my princess."

"You know that host crap doesn't work on me right. I'm a lawyer, plus I know you, I see through that mask of yours."

He looked at her and laughed. She looked at him slightly confused cocking her head.

"Am I funny too you." She said trying to look hurt.

It worked as he freaked out. "NO NO NO! I was laughing at how well you know me, I would never insult you."

She shook her head free of his hand, and walked past him. He stared memorized by her beauty.

"When he's done gaping can you ask him to come to the car please." She said loud enough to shake Tamaki of his thoughts.

"Sorry your just so pretty." Tamaki said slightly looking up blushing.

The car ride was quiet as they road to the restaurant. Haruhi looked out of the corner of her eye and blushed. Tamaki was wearing a four piece suit. Black jacket, black under shirt, gray tie, and black slacks. With gray leather loafers.

He noticed the attention he was getting and acted as if she hadn't started staring. Now he knew how she felt. Happy but slightly violated, but mostly happy.

She looked out the window when they arrived. It was a restaurant that she went to meet with many important clients.

Tamaki grabbed her hand and led her to the doors. They sat down and ordered, I band playing in the background.

Suddenly there food was bestowed upon them. It was magnificent, they both are and left.

Tamaki took her to her door and watched her open the door. She turned around and looked into a pair of nice purple orbs of light.

"Thank you again, you really didn't have to do this, I mean I owed you but you still went and did it, and you see I really appreciate I-"

She was stopped when a pair of lips met hers. Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, but not before she closed them and kissed him back. Smiling into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tamaki, surprised by her reaction put a hand around her waist practically lifting her off the ground. He ended the kiss and set her back gently to her feet.

Haruhi smiled happily back at him arms still around his neck. Slowly letting her arms fall to her sides, she was poked back into reality by his soft voice in her ear.

"Goodnight Princess."

He walked back to his limo heart pounding not knowing if he'd just messed up everything. He'd acted on his feelings and was scared of the outcome.

She turned around and walked into her home. Washing up and changing she laid in her bed.

"Damn he went all host on me...and it worked."


	4. Host games

Haruhi didn't have to work on Sunday's so she was sitting in a chair in the large room drinking her coffee.

Yesterday was one of the best days she's had in awhile. He kissed her. The one person who's never broke her heart, the one who's stuck by her side during the ferocious thunder of a storm. The guy who made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. She loved him.

Tamaki on the other hand was freaking out. He reallllly liked Haruhi but was afraid that he messed everything up. "She just turned around and didn't say anything, oh god she does hate me." Was a thought that continuously ran through his head.

He was being a complete idiot when his phone rang causing him to jump ten feet in the air. "Yes." He said hardly getting the words out.

"It's me Tamaki."

"Hikaru? First Kyoya now you? Why does everybody wanna suddenly call me."

"Well, a little bird told me you found someone. Ok the bird was Kaoru and I but still, why didn't you tell us! Did you marry her? Why were you at dinner with her? Wait is she hungry and homeless and took her in, no not dressed like that. Ok what's going on boss?"

"Hikaru, calm down, wait is Kaoru talking too, am I on speaker?"

"Yes, but we both wanna know why you're hiding Haruhi from us, it's been a long time and we want to see her too."

"Well were actually neighbors." He heard silence then loud laughing."ITS TRUE YOU GUYS!"

"Oh really and how did she manage that exactly." Said Hikaru trying not to laugh.

"She owns the Fujioka law firm, the best in Japan." Tamaki said sounding very serious. He suddenly heard clicking, meaning they were searching the web for it.

"Woah." He heard them say in unison. "When did she get so pretty?"

"What do you mean, she's always been pretty." Realizing what he said he blushed. "I mean like since we dressed her up and stuff."

"Rrriiiiggghhhttt." Said the twins sarcastically. "So are you dating?"

Then the memories of the night before came back to Tamaki. "That kiss." Tamaki accidentally said aloud.

"You Kissed her! So you are dating!"

"N-no-nooo it's not like that, we had one date and well, you see, I maybe, kinda, sorta, kissed her..." Tamaki said his voice trailing off. Just then he hung up the phone. "Stupid dopplegangers, I should probably go see Haru."

Haruhi was getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, light blue shirt, and converse. She was going for a walk to clear her head of these lovesick puppy thoughts. She was tying her hair is a very neat ponytail with no loose pieces, so nothing was in her face, when she heard the door.

"Yessss." She said opening the door without looking up, but before she could, she was trampled to the ground by two bodies.

"Haru, we don't see you for so long and now you're hiding from us. Plus you'll only see tono and KISS HIM!"

"What the hell, who even told you that." She was already planning Tamaki death in her head.

"Tamaki accidentally told us when we saw you guys at a restaurant last night." The twins said casually. " Something smells good are you cooking." They used this as an excuse to stare straight at her while she stumbled getting up.

"What are you to talking about, I'm going for a walk, what would I be cooking." They just shrugged their shoulders blushing.

"So why did you kiss him?" Hikaru asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he kissed me." Suddenly they looked evil. Which wasn't uncommon but still shook Haruhi and made her spine shiver.

"Oh really, that's not how we heard it." They said smirking.

"I don't care what he told you, that's how it happened, and I haven't heard from him yet so how am I supposed to know what he told you." She said trying not to give in to the pure evil in their eyes.

They both walked to her sides and grabbed her arms. She gasped in surprise as they headed straight for the door. She tried to squirm free as they began to open it, but as she started screaming they let her go.

"What was that f-" she stopped. She realized why they let her go. She stared straight at it with curiosity. "Hey Tamaki." There was Tamaki, flowers in hand, in a bright yellow v-neck tee, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Swallowing the huge lump in the back of his throat he looked at her and said, "Hi."

"Well boss we realize this is really awkward but you shouldn't kiss a girl and ignore her. You should've seen how sad she was when we asked about it." Kaoru said trying to make Haruhi feel very hot in the face.

"Shut up guys your making him redder than a tomato." Which was true but she only said it to distract them from her also red face.

He suddenly popped back into prince mode to try and redeem himself. "These are for you." He said very deeply, handing her the roses.

"Thanks, I was going for a walk, but I'll put these in a vase first." His charms had apparently not affected her as they did last night. Then he got an idea.

"I'll help!" He suddenly yelped. The twins just walked away to go explore the grounds while waiting.

They were walking towards a huge kitchen with an island in the middle where she was filling a vase with water. She put the flowers in and started walking with him back to the door. When the were in the entryway, he turned her around to face him. "So Haru I have a question."

"Yes." She said trying not to choke on her words.

"Will you go with me-on a cruise ship." He put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Uhhhhhh sure, I guess." He jumped ten feet in the air when she answered.

"Really, like your being serious?" He asked thinking she was joking.

"Yeah why not, I have the rest of the summer off. I can always plan my own schedule, I do Iowa the firm..." She said nonchalantly.

"Amazing! Ok start packing we leave tomorrow!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Wait what!" Haruhi said not expecting this to start so soon. "Yeah I better go pack." She looked slightly pale.


	5. Lets Take A Trip

Haruhi was packing all her clothes for the trip. She had changed a lot since Tamaki had last seen her. Along with her hair she also changed her style. She wore more girly things and did her hair more. She grabbed her basics first. Bras, panties, and socks. Then she started picking out outfits. "I'm going to be irresistible." Haruhi did like him and hoped she could impress him wiher new rich sense of style. Though she wasn't much for flaunting her looks a lot, she new she had them,, and would see if Tamaki would like it.

When Haruhi had two whole suitcases of clothes she packed a matching duffel bag with her laptop, incase her work needed help sorting anything out and it was an emergency. She called her maids and such too tell them they didn't have to work, in fact she gave them a paid vacation.  
They said they would check on the house every once in awhile to keep it nice in her absence.

She got off her phone and put her luggage by the door.

Tamaki was energetic as he was already packed. He was happy she'd said yes, considering he thought she hated him for kissing her. He had something on his mind also. The call he'd gotten a few days ago was stuck on his mind. The call was from his father, his mother had gone into the hospital again and was very sick. When his father heard about Haruhi being back from Tamaki. He'd decided to send him on a cruise to get his mind off it and as if trying to be inconspicuous he innocently told him to ask Haruhi to go with him. Tamaki shook the thought of his mother from his head as best he could and texted Haruhi.

Hey Haru are you ready yet?  
She took about four minutes to reply...yes Tamaki counted.  
Almost, give me like five minutes alright.  
Alright I'll bring the limo over so when you're ready we can go.  
Haruhi laughed. "Someone's ready to go aren't they."  
Ok I'll be ready by then I'm sure.  
Tamaki smiled. "Shiva call my driver!" He yelled knowing she was near him.  
"Yes master Tamaki."

Haruhi then was almost ready herself. She'd showered and dried her nice straight hair. Her bangs still looked the same as they did in high school so she had a bit of edge to her style, which was a mix of cute and hipster. But professional on work days. She picked out a black skater dress to wear with black pumps. She tied her hair into a braid that goes over her shoulder.

She was ready and sprayed herself with a little perfume before heading to the door. She opened it and grabbed her luggage. Tamaki almost promptly showed up and jumped out of the car. He ran over to her but stopped five feet away. She was so cute. He then dumbly realized she was struggling getting her bags herself but when a maid came to help her she was stopped by Tamaki. "A lady should not have to carry her own luggage, and neither should another lady." He said looking at the maid.

"Thanks!" Haruhi said smiling.  
"Your welcome." He said taking the luggage and putting it in the car.  
It was awkward for the first five minutes as no one talked or even looked at each other. Haruhi looked at him and said."Hey, so you never told me, where this cruise is going."  
"I didn't?" He said confused. "Well that's the best part. It's a many part cruise. We're stopping by Europe and then they give us a few weeks to be tourists there, then we get back on and head back towards Japan. The many parts is getting to go to several countries in Europe." He said getting more excitement in his voice as he talked.  
He then did something she wasn't ready for. He leaned over and cupped her chin in his hand and kissed both her cheeks.  
She flushed a bright pink. He also did as he saw how cute she was when she was embarrassed.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked.  
"Well someone so cute needs to be recognized for it." He said declaratively. Something was different he talked in a way that was different than when he talked to girls in the host club. He talked to her and made her feel her heart jump and it made her ever so happy.  
She smiled. "Well thank you, I went shopping with Hikaru and Kaoru and they said you'd like it."

"so you bought it? For me?" He said blushing while noticing his palms sweating.

"well-ummm-of-f-ff-c-aa-u-uurr-s-ss-e I did, I wouldn't buy something that was ugly now would I." she said shyly.

"Well high school would completely contradict that statement." he said laughing. She looked angry for a second but then laughed too.

it was quiet once again, as they drive towards the private docks.

"Hey Haruhi about that night when I-" He was cut off by the sound of a boats horn. forgetting what either was saying or about to say, they jumped out of the car while the choeffers got their luggage out and took it too the ship.

Haruhi now being as rich as Tamaki didn't gawk at the ship but still silently admired its beauty. Tamaki on the other hand was amazed at the little details like the mermaid gold statue on the front deck. As they were checking in there were some complications. First they were changed to the most private and exclusive floor, which neither minded, but because of the change in floor they also ended up with one room instead of two.

Tamaki and Haruhi both blushed wildly hearing their new room assignments. Haruhi, of course, didn't want to cause any inconvenience to the ship screw, and told them it was fine. Tamaki, if possible, blushed deeper.

He suddenly felt her grab his face and put her forehead to his. "Well you haven't got a fever but are you feeling alright, your brighter than a tomato?"

"Yeah. Let's go." he said, ushering her towards their room. On the way she was handed a map of the ship. It had four levels. Bottom level- engine rooms. Second level- rooms and the children's floor with underwater theater. Nothing interesting there, Haruhi thought to herself. Third level- Cabin style rooms for more high class guests, also where her and Tamaki were to be placed, and the adult area and spa. 'interesting' Haruhi thought still being dragged behind an anxious Tamaki. First Floor The "PLAY" floor where everything from watersides to underwater restaurants were. Also the Amazingly nice for the super rich were.

As she finished studying and memorizing her way a little, they arrived in front of there rooms door. '957' was the number on the door. Tamaki stopped, looked at her, blushed, then opened the door with one of the two key cards. They both looked around in awe.

It was a ocean themed room with a large living area with baby blue leather couches in front of a huge tv. of to the left was the little kitchen area, because of the wide selection of restaurants, the only use for it was usually just the fridge. to the right of the Living area was a door. Haruhi opened it hesitantly. She was then put into shock at the sight before her. It was a room bigger than the whole living area and kitchen put together. With a king size bed in the corner with baby blue covers and darker blue pillow cases. It had several dressers that were a darker blue with fish and crustaceans painted on them. Tamaki was suddenly leaning on both her shoulders.

"Isn't it magnificent." He said trying to hide his excitement.

"Its so pretty." She said as Tamaki noticed a sort of glimmer in her eyes.

It was several hours later as they had went out for supper. Of course Tamaki picked a seafood place but Haruhi didn't complain and ordered tuna. Tamaki laughed when she did.

They were back in there room. Haruhi was in the master bath and Tamaki heard the shower. He went to pick out his pajamas, blue satin button up shirt and matching pj pants. he went to the smaller powder room to brush his teeth. He finished and changed since he'd showered before dinner. He heard the water stop and seventeen minutes later Haruhi stepped out she had dried her hair and brush it out, she was wearing a lavender nightgown that went midthigh. He looked away to hide his bush. She walked over to the dresser put her contacts case in the top drawer then walked towards Tamaki.

He jumped surprised when she poked his side. "WHAT!?"

Her eyes widened at his reaction. "Sleep." she said.

"Are you tired. Oh yes, Ok, Ill go sleep on the sofa." He said getting up.

What she did next surprised him a lot.


	6. Awkward

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No i was an invite, its you cruise, your sleeping here." She was being very serious but Tamaki had other plans.

"I cant do that, your a lady and I must make all women happy!" He said getting a little too close to her ear almost whispering. She shivered and blushed slightly. Two could play at this game.

"Fine we'll just stay here together then." She said staring straight into those violet orbs she admired. She didn't mind sharing the bed but what did bother was, would they kiss again?

Tamaki felt slightly nervous and blushed but only before a quick reaction. "Sure."

They made a little wall between themselves from the thousands of pillows. They laid their heads back and stared at the ceiling hearing nothing but the others breathing.

It was about 1:15 when Haruhi realized she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. So she got up to get a glass of water. The floors seemed to hate her as they creaking with every step she took. "Don't wanna wake the beast." She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Tamaki.

She got her water and walked back to bed. "Hey Haruhi." said a very groggy Tamaki.

'If i just lay down and ignore him he'll think it was just a dream.' Haruhi thought. She lied down and rolled over away from him. Tamaki already being awake after hearing running water looked over the pillows at her. 'So cute' he thought.

He was tired, so of course his brain was off, because he climbed over the wall (knocking it down in the process) and cuddled into Haruhi's back, wrapping his arms around her.

Haruhi was in pure shock and was blushing madly. " w-ww-w-h-h-at are you doing."

"You looked like you couldnt sleep." He said into her ear and she melted at his touch.

"Just a bit seasick i guess." He tightened his arms around her but jumped back and fell off the side of the bed.

"Whats the matter." Haruhi asked.

"Nothing its just that-well-you've sort of-grown since last time Iv'e hugged you." Haruhi has gained much weight but looks down and realizes what he's talking about. She instinctively covers her chest.

"One can not stay flat forever you know!" She said stuttering whatever words came to mind. They both blushed a deep crimson and stared at each other.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I'm being very insensitive, forgive me princess." He said bowing to her. She just laughed and gave him a hug around the neck. Which caused him to trip and land on top of her. On. The. Bed. The awkwardness settled in after a long stare between the two.

"Your so silly." Haruhi said kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled and politely got off her. She laid back down but Tamaki just reajustded himself around her and avoided a very certain area.

 **Hello peoples who are reading! I have long awaited to write since my wifi was down and i just got a new laptop. So with winter break i should be updating more frequently. (Keyword 'should')**

 **Sorry for the short chappie. I wrote this as a small filler to quench your thirst. I'm already in the process of writing the next llloooonnngggeeerrr chappie but it takes time. So i appreciate you patience and love all you beauties!**

 **R &R My friends**


	7. First Day

Tamaki was walking along the deck waiting for Haruhi. She had to go back to the room and grab her sunglasses. He was getting impatient standing around, and leaving Tamaki with his thoughts was dangerous.

He couldnt stop thinking about the night before. Is Haruhi angry that he did what he did and is she ignoring him. Is she embarrassed. He couldnt figure it out.

Haruhi found him pacing back and forth almost leaving a mark in the floor boards. "Hey, what are you you thinking so hard about. You'll hurt yourself dummy." She flicked his forehead and smiled. He came out of his trance and stared blankly at her. He forgot what he was worrying about when he saw her. "Haruhi...THOSE SUNGLASSES ARE SO CUTE!" He started shaking her like a rag doll. "Your gonna have too walk the plank if you keep acting like a mad man!" He stopped and looked around. Everyone in the vicinity was glaring at them, silently judging their outrageous outburst.

"How about we get some breakfast Haruhi." Tamaki grabbed her hand and escaped the death stares. It took a while, mainly because any one in a 300 foot range could hear his howling. Haruhi got tired of walking, and Tamaki looked back to see her gasping for air. "Sorry, its just, all those people were staring at us." He kept walking as Haruhi followed slowly. "Mabye they wouldn't stare if you werent yelling like I was on fire." "You sort of were though Haruhi." Haruhi eyed him suspiciously. "...What..." "Yeah, with cuteness." He said a little to confidently, but for Tamaki it was normal. "Ok, even so you can't go around screaming like a banshee."

They went on, to get a little breakfast at a cafe on the second deck. While they were eating they decided to go swimming first, then go for massages (Haruhi's one request to relieve the stress he's already given her), see some sights from the deck and finish with dinner at the nicest restuarant on the ship.

Haruhi packed sunblock, shades, towel, water bottle, book, and swimsuit into a beach bag. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out the door and found Tamaki sitting on the ground, crying. "Hey, are you alright." She leant down and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Haruhi, umm no i'm fine, just stared at the sun too long." "Are you sure." " Yes, of course." She knew he was lying but didn't want to prod.

They went to the waterpark and went to the designated dressing rooms. Tamaki came out in His blue trunks with white stripes down the sides. Haruhi came out in her red bikini which made her chest look 90 times bigger. Tamaki looked away, but immedietly couldn't help but turning and gaping at her beauty."I thought i said a lady must not-" "shut up will you." She strode right past him leaving Tamaki sulking.

Her long hair swaying with the slight breeze making her look like a Victoria's Secret model (without photoshop). Every man was staring at her admiring her perfect curves. "Damnit no other man...no man...no one should get to stare at my Haruhi like that." Tamaki said claiming Haruhi like a possession.

Haruhi did take to notice the looks being thrown her way, full of lust, it disgusted her. She turned back to Tamaki who was giving them a very burn a hole into their skulls look. He was so cute when he was angry. He turned back to her, she smiled at him and waved him over. He looked into her eyes the whole way over, as if instead of admiring her beauty, he was looking for more. Not in a bad way, a way that made Haruhi feel as if he really cared about her.

He stood next to her, inches away actually. "You okay." She asked him."Yeah I'm fine." He glanced back at the pervy guys whistling. "Here this will stop it." Tamaki was confused. She turned around so her back was facing them. Which gained more whistling and death glares from Tamaki. She turned so her left side and Tamaki's right side faced the crowd. "Perfect." She said. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and lifted herself up slighly while making him bend down slightly. Tamaki didn't understand. She closed her eyes and her lips met his. Tamaki was surprised, but put his arms around her back and a hand traveling to her hair.

Sudden groans from the crowd and Haruhi knew her plan worked. They kept this going for a few minutes. They finally seperated and Haruhi looked to see all the men minding their own. She turned back to Tamaki to see him stunned and in a bit of a daze. "whoa" He finally said. "Sorry I thought it would stop the staring. Tamaki didnt even notice them during their mini makeout session. Tamaki grabbed her hand and started running. "w-what" Haruhi said. He suddenly jumped into the pool Haruhi still in hand. They both came up from the water with Tamaki laughing and Haruhi confused. "We couldve ignored them, but i guess your methods work better. He swam over just as Haruhi pounced on him. "Ah!" "Hahaha."

They continued swimming for awhile them Tamaki suggested they try the water slides, but Haruhi was a little unsure. She didnt say anything though and followed him. Tamaki looked back and noticed her worried look. "Its alright they wont be scary, I promise, Ill even ride with you." Haruhi smiled and felt better. They got to the top of a twisty inclosed slide that went to the other end of the ship. They got on a two person tube. Haruhi sat in front and Tamaki in back. She turned back and gave him an unsure look. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her almost onto his lap, and kissed her cheek.

While she was shocked by this action he signaled the operater to send them down. Haruhi turned back and held onto the straps of the tube and closed her eyes. Tamaki laughed at how cute she was, but realized she was scared. He let one hand of the straps and put it back around her waist reasuring her. She opened her eyes and looked back at Tamaki and saw his smile. She looked back and realized it wasnt that fast, or scary, she started enjoying it and smiled and laughed. When they reached the end they got splash with a lot of water and both fell off. They got out and went to get their things ready to leave. Tamaki followed behind her to watch her while she walked. He noticed this was kind of creepy and caught up to walk by her side.

They went and got the massages with no problems and went to get ready for dinner. Haruhi was coughing on the way back and Tamaki was worried. "Haruhi i think your catching a cold." "No I'm- ACHOOO- fine.." "Come on." He carried Haruhi back and laid her down. "I'll just order room service. He called for some soup and tea for them both.

Tamaki finished and looked over to Haruhi who had fallen asleep. He went and took her tray. Then he grabbed his camera. He had been taking pictures all day. Luckily it was water proof and safe from Haruhi who splashed him when she saw him taking pictures. He took a picture of her sleeping figure, then cleaned up the room a bit.

He was about to lay down when he saw Haruhi was crying. He embraced her and asked her what was wrong. "My throat hurts really bad and i feel terrible." He consoled her and cuddled her till they both fell asleep. Haruhi facing his chest, and Tamaki with both arms around her back pulling her close. He awoke by a vibration on his phone saying his reservations were taken. He dismissed it and looked down at Haruhi. "I love you more than youll ever know." "I love you too Tam-ak-i." Tamaki not realizing she was awake stared down at her with astonishment. She mustve drifted right back to sleep. He cuddled even closed to her and kissed her forehead, " Huh, No more fever."


	8. Let's Cook Haruhi!

Haruhi woke with a start. She had a nightmare. She was being chased by a giant tuna and they cornered her, but she couldn't scream, and right when they closed in on her she woke up. She sighed and realized it was just a bad dream. When she tried to get up she couldn't, and they fell back onto the bed from being pulled. She looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her.

'Damnit, how do I get up without waking him.' Haruhi decided to just lay down until he woke up. He usually didn't sleep in late, so she wont have to wait to long. Or so she thought. Tamaki had been up all night making sure her fever was staying down, and cleaned the whole room.

'Ring Ring' Her phone went off but didn't wake Tamaki. Which she found good. If he had been up all night he probably wont want to wake up yet. She read the text. 'Hikaru?'

'Hey Haruhi, Just thought I'd check in on you and the boss. Anything happen last night ^-^. Also Kaoru wants a souvenir from Europe.'

She blushed at his accusation. She texted him back.

'No nothing happened! We had fun and even went swimming. '

She probably should've left out that last part. It took him one minute to reply.

'WAIT HE SAW YOU IN A BATHING SUIT! ONE PIECE OR BIKINI! NOOOOOO! ~

Haruhi almost burst out laughing but remembered that Tamaki was still sleeping. After that she didn't text back, leaving Hikaru and probably Kaoru scheming about how they should kill Tamaki.

Haruhi decided to go make some tea, so Tamaki had a nice drink when he woke up. He'd probably be a little too tired to go eat breakfast on the deck. So she started cooking with the conveniently stocked cupboards and fridge.

She was in the middle of making French toast when a tall figure was hovering around her. 'Its awake', she thought to herself.

"Watcha making Haruhi." Tamaki had a nice dream that he an Haruhi got married on the ship and lived happily ever after. He also remembered her half asleep confession that she probably didn't remember. "French toast, eggs, and bacon. Are you hungry." Knowing fully that he was "Yeah, but you didn't have to go through all the trouble." He said politely. "Its no big deal, I saw what you did and this is my thanks. I don't think I've ever seen you clean anything." Tamaki was hurt by her last comment. "I can clean! Just only when I want to." Haruhi almost couldn't believe it.

Tamaki walked away and started busying himself with making the bed. "You don't have to do that." Haruhi said turning around to make sure he hadn't jumped out a window or something. "No its fine." He actually needed to distract himself. He was on the verge of exploding with happiness knowing she cared so deeply for him and was wearing the cutest apron he's ever seen!

Tamaki walked back to the stove to watch Haruhi finish the scrambled eggs. "You're going to be a great wife someday." This made Haruhi jump back in surprise. "What do you mean." She said a grim look on her face. "Nothing! Just that you're going to make someone very happy one day! That's it I swear!" Haruhi laughed as he was freaking out with words of encouragement. "Haruhi I love the way you do everything!"

They both went silent and Haruhi froze staring at a plate of food. She looked up at him then walked over so she was just a foot away. Tamaki knew he was about to get hit or glared at. So he did the stupidest thing he could think of. "Haruhi, I think I really like you. Mabye more than like, maybe…love...you."

She was still looking into his eyes searching for sincerity and she found it. She looked at him before saying, "Ok." She wanted to see him stutter and trip on his words. She knew well enough that he bumbled like an idiot when he was being honest about how he felt.

"Haruhi I-I haven't d-dd-dated anyone since highschool, and tt-th-ats because **gulp** you're the one I'm meant to be with." Haruhi looked at him and smiled. "I know, I heard what you said last night, but I guess you didn't hear me." Tamaki then realized this would've gone smoother if he'd asked her about it from the beginning. "I did, but I thought you were talking nonsense since you were half asleep." An awkward silence fell between the two. "Alright well I've made all this food so you better eat up."

They finished eating and decided to go and sightsee. They were saddened when they were informed that the cruise is being cut short due to unavailability and weather. "Well I guess that will make tonight even better than, and savor what time we have left." Tamaki said being as positive as possible. Haruhi smiled as they walked back to the room.

"Hey Tamaki I know we said we'd make the most of it, but everything got all booked, looks like everyone else had the same idea." Tamaki smiled. "I don't know if you'll find it very fun, but I want us to cook together, and for you to teach me how to cook!" Haruhi looked like she was about to faint but smiled and thought it would be a little fun. How bad can he be.

Okay, she was half right and half wrong. A) Hes really good at making messes. B) He CANNOT crack an egg. On the other hand, he has a natural talent for cooking meat to perfection, even the seasoning was great. They made an American dish. Cheeseburgers and homemade fries with milkshakes for a drink. Since they are not in Japan, why not try making something they both hadn't made before. Haruhi had looked up the recipe, and Tamaki listening as closely as possible to her directions.

They were both full and cleaned up the mess of a kitchen. After that they decided they would shower and get ready for bed. Though Haruhi had grown, she still wasn't very tall compared to Tamaki and her long hair actually made her look younger. So in Tamaki's defense it wasn't his fault he compared her to a doll when she came out in a cute pink night gown.

It settled on both their minds that awkwardness was right around the corner. They had the talk this morning but hadn't actually made anything very clear. They both knew they liked each other. So the question was, who would make the first move? Tamaki of course mustered up enough courage to speak. "Haruhi, will you….be my….girlfriend." He smiled sweetly at her and she realized something.

The reason no relationship would work for her. After the day they fell/jumped off a bridge nothing happened. Tamaki never confessed and Haruhi was to blunt to take hints from the other hosts. They were grown ups now and she finally understood. She needed to be with Tamaki. He cared for her, loved her, and always smiled-for her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close mere inches apart. Tamaki smiled and slid his finger along her jawline and tilt her head up to meet his eyes. Then when she went to say something he put his mouth on hers in a sweet soft kiss. Savoring the moment using his other hand to pull her closer to him. He needed her near him. Haruhi put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

This kiss was different. Not like the other two. One was only one sided with Tamaki's charms leading. The second Haruhi enjoyed but merely used it as an excuse to get creepy pervs to shoo.

In this kiss they both felt joy, passion, pleasure, and love. It was a kiss that none would ever forget, even after a million other kisses. This was their kiss.

They continued kissing till neither could hold their breath. They separated, panting, and smiling. Wishing that moment had never ended. "Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too Tamaki." They fell asleep. For the last night of their cruise was the best in both of their opinions. They were officially in love and both of them couldn't wait for what happens next.

Hello Beauties!

Hope you like this fluffy and funny chappie!

R&R my friends


	9. Bowling Boyfriends

Tamaki and Haruhi got packed and decided to go do a little bowling for the last bit of their trip that was cut short. Tamaki kept trying to be all googly with Haruhi now that they were officially a couple.

"But Haruhi! Boyfriends are supposed to hug you and stuff! Havent you ever been in a relationship before!" Haruhi smiled at his stupidity. "Yes, but you haven't, so I don't want to hear it." Tamaki still managed to gain access of holding her hand while they walked. Not that Haruhi didn't like all the pda, but everyone was staring again.

Tamaki kept rambling on about the weirdest of things. "Haruhi, you should move in with me in my mansion, or we could keep both and visit on occasions." "Tamaki, we just started dating and you want us to live together. What if I don't want to live with you yet." Tamaki was sad but listened to the last part 'yet'. Which meant he had a chance in the future. 'Yes! Haruhi will be my wifey and we'll live happily ever after.'

Tamaki could already feel his fantasies coming to life. Walks on the beach, all night phone calls, and just plain Haruhi! "Tamaki snap out of it and get a ball." Haruhi was snapping a finger in his face to get his attention. "Sorry Haruhi." He walked over and got a ball that was white with a red spiral pattern. It was like a mix between a white rose, and a red rose. Haruhi and his roses! Before he could run off to wonderland again he walked over to their lane. Haruhi had a simple red ball.

They started bowling and the scores were pretty closes. Haruhi had had meetings with clients who requested nice environments for them. This was one of her favorites. It could let her see how her client would react to a losing or winning situation. Not that she ever lost a case, but it still helped her decide whether to take the case or not.

Tamaki always made Kyoya play with him, since they both had one built in their mansions. Tamaki had a way of being able to hit a 7/10 split just right and get both pins to fall. Thought Haruhi had a knack for hitting strikes, which meant more points but still.

It ended with Tamaki having 232, and Haruhi with 246. Haruhi strode proudly when putting her shoes and ball away. She had beat the "King", and that was an accomplishment worth celebrating.

Since they still had an hour and a half before they made it to Japan. They decided to have a lunch on the main deck and celebrate Haruhi's victory. Tamaki and Haruhi got a table right by at the side of the boat, so close they could jump right in. Not that they wanted to of course. It had beautiful scenery, and by the time they got seated, they could barely see the shoreline of Japan in the distance. They were so excited that they hardly ate a thing. Tamaki ordered Yaki Udon and some milk tea. Haruhi ordered eel and rice. Then they got some fried squid to share.

When they got done eating they thought it should be about time to go back and make sure they had their luggage ready, and that they weren't forgetting anything. When they were all set they headed for the main deck and waited while Japan was so close, they could see the perfect outlines of building, and the big dock where the ship was headed. They were almost home. 

**Hello ladies and gents! I loved righting this fun chappie, because I myself am on a bowling team. I thought it'd be cool to incorporate that in my fic.**

 **I love the nice people who have followed and favorite my stories. Remember to review guys, I really want to hear what you think and see if I can make improvements to make the chappies even better! I hope you all enjoy reading and R &R my beauties!**


	10. Questions

I've been considering for a very long time (much to the!dismay of my readers) about whether it continue this story. At first I wanted to write something different and out characters into scenarios and after awhile I felt it became very OOC. So now im asking fir you guys to tell me. Should I or should I not continues writing The Day We Met. This was my first story and as much as I live my baby. She turned out the opposite of what I first imagined. I love writing but this story has me really doubting my ability as a writer. Please help me decide and ill of course honor your words as dedicated readers and followers!

Thank you! R&R!


End file.
